Rayna Cruz
Rayna Cruz jest łowczynią wampirów, której jedynym celem jest wyeliminowanie i uwięzienie wszystkich wampirów wewnątrz kamienia Feniksa. Jej głównym celem jest Stefan Salvatore i jest gotów zabić każdego, bez znaczenia na rasę, kto stanie jej na drodze. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w futurospekcji w pierwszym odcinku siódmego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Historia 1842 Rayna już od dziecka miała do czynienia z wampirami wpływ na to miał jej ojciec, który był członkiem Bractwa Pięciu. Jako kilkuletnia dziewczynka chciała nauczyć się walczyć, a także pragnęła posiadać znak łowcy jak jej ojciec. 1857 Piętnaście lat później Rayna nadal doskonali swoje umiejętności w walce. Wszystkiego uczy ją ojciec.Trening przerywa alarm, który informuje ich o obecności wampira. Rayna chciała towarzyszyć swojemu ojcu, lecz on się nie zgodził. Gdy Rayna idzie na miejsce gdzie przebywał wampir. Wszędzie widzi ciała zamordowanych ludzi . W oddali zauważa wampira chcącego zabić jej ojca. Kobieta próbuje powstrzymać wampira, którym okazał się być Julian. Mówi mu że jeśli zabije jej ojca będzie cierpiał z powodu klątwy łowców. Julian słysząc o tym wpada na pomysł by to Reyna zabiła swojego ojca. Wampir używa perswazji na dziewczynie po czym znika. Dziewczyna podchodzi do swojego ojca z mieczem mówiąc mu, że tego nie chce, ale nie może się powstrzymać. Ojciec nie wini córki za to bo wie, że to nie jej wina. Kazał jej pamiętać to czego ją nauczył. Rayna pod wpływem perswazji zabija swojego ojca mieczem. Po stracie ojca Reyna pragnie sprawiedliwości. Odbywa się także rytuał prowadzony przez szamanów w celu ulepszenia jej zdolności fizycznych. Otrzymuje ona ochronę, siłę i to by żadna magia nie mogła jej tknąć. Pod koniec rytuału zebrani szamani poświęcili swoje życie by Rayna sama miała ich wiele. Ostatnim krokiem rytuału było otrzymanie broni. Kobieta otrzymuje miecz, który ma ją prowadzić i ma być jej pomocnikiem w niszczeniu wampirów. 1903 Rayna dociera za Julianem i Heretykami do Anglii. Łowczyni wykorzystuje chwile nieuwagi wampirów i atakuje Beau Mieczem Feniksa. Po tym zajściu wampiry uciekają. Jednak Reyana szybko ich odnajduje. Celuje mieczem w Juliana co kończy się tym, że jego dusza przenosi się do Kamienia Feniksa. Heretycy po raz kolejny uciekają przy czym miecz jest w ich posiadaniu. Pamiętniki Wampirów Sezon 7 Wygląd i osobowość Rayna jest bardzo ładną i atrakcyjną kobietą. Ma średniej długości ciemne włosy, piwne oczy i bladą skórę. Jest łudząco podobna do Eleny Gilbert i innych trzech sobowtórów. Jest również szczupła i niezbyt wysoka. Ma około około 190 lat, ale wygląda na około dwadzieścia. Kobieta najczęściej nosi ciemne ubrania, Zazwyczaj jest to skórzana kurtka i dżinsy do tego buty na płaskim/niskim obcasie. Najczęściej ma kręcone lub falowane włosy. W latach młodości miała długie włosy, które by zaplatane w warkocz dobierany. Jako osiemdziesięcioletnia kobieta Rayna miała średniej długości siwe włosy. Zdolności *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' - zawsze kiedy Rayna się odradza wraca silniejsza niż wcześniej. *'Długowieczność' - Rayna starzeję się w wolniejszym tempie i dzięki temu ma przedłużoną żywotność *'Odradzanie' - za każdym razem kiedy Rayna umiera jej ciało spala się, po czym wraca do młodzieńczej formy. Zawsze powraca silniejsza. *'Odporność na magię' - dzięki mocy szamanów Rayna stała się odporna na magie. *'Naznaczenie' - każdy wampir którego naznaczyła umrze razem z nią jeżeli straci ostatnie z żyć Słabości *'Śmiertelność' - thumb|220px|Lorenzo zabija Raynę.pomimo jej ulepszonych atrybutów fizycznych, Rayna jest nadal człowiekiem i dzieli te same słabości jako nienadprzyrodzona osoba, takie jak starzenie się (choć bardzo w zwolnionym tempie), dekapitację, wyrwanie serca, utonięcie, duszności itd. (jednak zawsze odrodzi się na nowo) *'Zaklęcie - '''zgodnie z zaklęciem,Rayna ma wiele żyć co sprawia że jak się odradza traci jedno z żyć które oddali szamani,obecnie ma jedno życie *'Instynkty łowcy''' - Wystąpienia Sezon 7: *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' () *''Never Let Me Go'' (Niewidoczna/futurospekcja) *''Age of Innocence'' (wspomniana) *''Live Through This'' (wspomniana) *''Mommie Dearest'' (Niewidoczna/futurospekcja) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (futurospekcja) *''Cold as Ice'' (wspomniana) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (wspomniana) *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *Kill 'Em All The Originals: Sezon 3 * ''A Streetcar Named Desire'' Ciekawostki *Początkowo miała mieć na imię "Hannah". *Według Nory, miecz Feniksa został stworzony właśnie dla niej. *Kiedy Rayna umiera, jej ciało się spala, po czym powraca do dawnej młodzieńczej formy. Łowczyni jest jak feniks, który samoistnie się spalał, a później rodził się ponownie z popiołu. *Kochała kiedyś się w wampirze, ale go potem zabiła *Gdy Rayna straci swoje ostatnie życie to umrą z nią wszystkie wampiry zaznaczone przez jej miecz. *Julian użył na niej perswazji by zabiła własnego ojca. Galeria |-|Sezon 7= |-|Retrospekcje= Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Łowcy wampirów Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Bractwo Pięciu